Insanity's love
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: sequel to my 'Insanity can reveal secret'. 1ps X 2ps and 2ps x 1ps! Lemons all the way! XD first chapter: 2p!England x 1p!England!
1. 2p UK x 1p UK

Insanity's love

Chapter 1: 2p!UK x UK

**I'm back dudes and dudettes! So! This is a sequel to 'Insanity reveals secrets', and I hope ya like it! Please tell me if you do!**

**Iggy: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

**Oliver: YAY!**

**BE WARNED! THERE ARE LEMONS! THIS WHOLE STORY WILL HAVE LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Oliver pushed England unto the bed, and pinned him down upon it. They had left the countries and their parallel selves to sort each other out, while the Englands went home. Oliver kept his promise, and the second they had returned home, England found himself being picked up and carried to his bedroom.

Oliver smiled down at him, and England gave a nervous smile back. "L-Look, Oliver, d-don't you think it's a bit weird? I mean, we do have the same faces, and that's a bit- EEEK!" England tried to negotiate, but Oliver only pressed his knee against England covered shaft, and England squeaked.

"Talk later, sex now." Oliver grinned innocently at a blushing England. He bent down and licked his way from England's lips to his collar bone, and bit down playfully on it, earning a surprised yelp from his blonde self. He pulled off England's jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the pale skin beneath. Oliver licked and sucked on one of the nipples, turning it stiff and hard, before moving to the other nipple. England squirmed, shuddered and moaned underneath his pink haired self, and did nothing to stop him. He was stripped off his trousers, and left on partially in his shirt and boxers. His face was as red as a tomato, and Oliver laughed. "Aw, come on~ there's no need to be so shy~" he cooed, pinching one of England's hard nipples.

England let out a surprised moan, and pressed his chest against Oliver's hand. Oliver chuckled, and ran his index finger down his other self's chest, resting on the navel. England moaned impatiently, urging Oliver to go beyond. He got what he asked for, because a hand wrapped around his half hard shaft, and started pumping and rubbing it. England hissed in pleasure, bucking his hips. Oliver smirked at the reaction and pressed his lips against the head, flicking his tongue over it. England gasped in shock, and Oliver engulfed the cock completely.

The blonde country cried out in pleasure when the hot wet warmth wrapped around his shaft, making him buck even more. Oliver gagged, but continued licking and sucking on his blonde self. He slipped a single finger into England's entrance without warning. The green eyes man squeaked in surprise.

"O-Oliver! Wait! You can't ju-ah!" England moaned loudly when the finger inside of him starting thrusting in and out. The finger was joined by a second finger, then a third. The three fingers stretched England's entrance, and at the same time, Oliver sucked and licked on his shaft. England gasped, taking in deep breathes. Oliver then let go of England's shaft, and took out his fingers.

"Hm~ I think that's enough foreplay~" he purred, stripping from his own clothes, and revealing his hard cock. He was pale white all over his body, and was covered in freckles, especially on the shoulders and chest. England gulped, but did nothing to stop his pink haired self. Oliver grinned widely, and stroked himself quickly, before lining himself in front of England's stretched entrance. Oliver gave a questioning look to the England underneath him.

England nodded, but as soon as he felt Oliver enter him, he cried out in pain and wrapped his arms around Oliver's shoulders, tears running down his face from the pain. Oliver's freckled body shuddered with the pleasure of feeling England's hot walls engulf him completely. England cried out again when he started thrusting mercilessly into him. More tears ran down England's cheeks, running down his neck and chest. Oliver licked them away, kissing England's wet face gently. England felt Oliver inside him, and it hurt, but felt so good at the same time. At one particularly hard thrust, England felt a pang of pleasure travel all the way up his spine.

He literally screamed out in pleasure, arching his back and throwing his head backwards as Oliver kept thrusting into him, his strawberry pink hair plastered to his freckled face with sweat. Sky blue eyes roamed England's pleasured body, while England himself had his eyes tight shut and holding on tightly to Oliver's shoulders.

"Oliver! Oli-ah! I-I'm gonna-ah!" England made no sense, but Oliver knew what he was saying. As an answer, Oliver reached down to his blonde self's weeping cock, and started pumping it. England screamed again as the coil in his lower abdomen released, and he sprayed his essence over himself and Oliver. The latter moaned loudly, feeling England tighten himself dramatically around him, and finally his spilt his own essence into England.

They laid there, panting and gasping for air, England twitching a little. After a few minutes, Oliver still hadn't pulled out of England.

"Oliver…?" England asked sleepily. Oliver looked at him, and he grinned widely.

"How about another round?" he asked cheerfully.

'What have I gotten myself into?' England thought wearily, staring unbelievingly at Oliver and his endless stamina.

**AND TADA! Sorry it took so long, but y'know!**

**Iggy: *emo corner* **

**Oliver: I read your other stories, and I've noticed that most of them are about Iggy getting banged by the others. Explain.**

**Clara: Hey, hey, Iggy is a fun character to torture, and anyway, not all these stories were on my own accord, they were some requests after all!**

**Oliver: True enough, but I think it's hitting Iggy a little hard…**

**Iggy: *super-duper emo corner + mumbling***

**Clara:…yeah, I've noticed.**


	2. 1p USA x 2p USA

Insanity's love

Chapter 2: 1p!America X 2p!America

**Basically, the idea is that each chapter will be a different lemon chapter with the different 1p!s and 2p!s, and then the last chapter will be how they all react together. No Mpreg, sorry, but if you have any specific parallel pairings, then please tell me! **

**Pairings that will definitely show:**

**Ch3: 2p! X 1p! Canada**

**Ch4: 1p! x 2p! Russia**

**Ch5: 2p! x 1p! Prussia**

**Ch6: 2p! x 1p! Spain**

**Ch7: 1p! x 2p! Romano**

**Ch8: 2p! x 1p! Italy**

**Ch9: 2p! x 1p! Lithuania**

**Ch10: 2p! x 1p! Japan**

**Ch11: 2p! x 1p! x 2p! Germany**

**Ch12: 1p! x 2p! France**

**Ch13: 2p! x 1p! China**

"Get that crap away from me!" Allen hissed, pointing his bat to America's food. America stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Dude, what **is **your problem?" America said, munching at him burger. Allen had a disgusted expression.

"I'm a vegetarian you idiot!" he whined, pinching his nose angrily. America continued staring.

"Oh, right. Parallel self thing…" America murmured. "Well, tough, I like meat, and I'm eating it. If you want a veggie burger you can go buy it yourself."

"You were the one who said I couldn't buy anything on my own because I scare the people!" Allen yelled. America cringed.

'Sheesh, he's just as short tempered as Germany…'

"Meh, true enough. Fine, I'll order one."

The two Americas were in a McDonalds, much to Allen's disgust, and America had ordered two burgers with meat. America grumbled the veggie burger order to the woman at the till, and brought it back to Allen. "There, happy now?"

"Hmph, I'm not a happy person anyway, so whatever you do won't make a difference." Allen hissed. America growled.

"Aren't you just the little blue bird of happiness?" America said sarcastically. Allen bared his teeth at America, but said no more. He glared suspiciously at his burger, and nipped it, before sighing irritably and taken a bite. "Not so bad after all is it?"

"Tastes like chemicals." Allen mumbled in between bites. America glared at him.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you only came here to pick Oliver." America asked, disgruntled. Allen nodded.

"Yeah, but the dude disappeared with the other Iggy, so we all decided to just stay he and check what this world is like." He explained.

"Oh really? And how's this Washington DC for you then?" America asked flatly. Allen stared at his half eaten veggie burger. America saw hesitance in his features. Why was he hesitating?

"It'…different." Allen said indifferently. America knew that wasn't the whole truth.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious, dude. Come on, details!" He urged on. Allen sighed, and looked at a family nearby their table. There was a little girl and an older boy, and both parents were with them. The girl was playing with her toy cat, while the boy imagined his toy car being a real car, and was making motor noises. The father was imitating the boy, much to the latter's amusement, and the mother was laughing gently as the little girl made her toy cat sit on her mother's head.

"…How can people be so happy?" Allen asked suddenly. America stared at him, then at the family and back to Allen. "I mean, what is there to be happy about?"

"You guys really don't have much fun in your world, do you?" America asked, someone feeling sorry for Allen.

"Not really, we tend to argue most of the time, and that gets boring." Allen shrugged, and continued eating. America looked thoughtfully at Allen.

"What do you think of Oliver?" America asked. Allen shrugged.

"Why should I care about him? But if you really want to know, he's annoying. He always acts like he's my mom. Now, I wish I had a proper family, but Oliver does it in a really annoying way, and anyway, he's always off killing somebody when he's bored. Matt's not any better." Allen mumbled.

"Matt? Is that Canada?"

"Yeah, he's name's Mathieu, but we call 'im Matt." Allen shrugged. America nodded, and they both finished their meal. Allen had urged (threatened) America to show him round, and America decided to show him Washington DC. They strolled around for some time, and even though Allen looked bored, he was enjoying this. The place was sunny, and everybody was much more happy than his own home. "Hey, 'Merica, what's your house like? I wanna see it."

"Hm, sure, this way." America said pointing towards a more empty street. They came to a large house, which was actually very well kept. Allen gaped at it.

"Wow…it's clean." He commented. America stared at Allen with a deadpan expression.

"What, did you expect a pig dump or something?" he asked indignantly.

"No…it's exactly like my house, just…cleaner." Allen murmured angrily. America raised an eyebrow, and pulled Allen inside. The place was a little messy, but it was more of an organised chaos. Allen looked at everything, except the kitchen, which he said was probably filled to the brim with meat.

"Is your place really that depressing?" America whined. Allen hissed.

"I told you already! There's nothing happy about our world!" Allen yelled.

"OK, OK, I get it, but are you ever happy, at all?" America asked. Allen shook his head, and looked at the massive TV in America's living room.

"No…well, I've never been happy since I was born. Life's always been a bitch to me." Allen said. America's eyes softened. "Things like, happiness, joy and love are meaningless to me."

Before America knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around Allen from the back, and rested his forehead on the back of Allen's neck. Allen jolted and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"What the hell do ya think yer doing?!" he yelled, embarrassed. He tried to get out of America's grip but Allen realised that America was a heck of a lot stronger than he was. "Get off!" he twisted round to look at America, which meant they were now chest against chest. "Shit…" he mumbled bashfully.

America smiled at him, and the chocolate brown haired man couldn't help but think that America's smile was cute. Allen was about to shout again, but he was silenced by America's lips. His muffled cry of surprise was lost in America's open mouth, and let the blue eyed country slid his tongue inside the red eyed one. Allen couldn't help but moan. America roamed around his mouth, caressing his pointed canines, and urging his tongue to respond. Allen tried to get out of this situation, but America had a hand in his hair, and was keeping him in place. Slowly, very slowly, Allen relaxed, and touched his other self's tongue. America smiled into the kiss and pushed himself fully against Allen. The latter started responding roughly, yet in the back of his mind, he knew he was completely oblivious to what he needed to do.

America pulled back, and chuckled as he saw Allen's tanned cheeks were a very lovely crimson colour. "What was that about?" Allen asked in an embarrassed tone. He was looking away from America, but the latter took his chin in between his index finger and his thumb and made him look at him. He smiled brightly.

"I dunno why, but I think I've fallen in love with you." America declared. Allen's face turned scarlet, even up to the tip of his ears, and his sun glasses dropped from their position on his head unto his nose.

"EEEEEEH?! HOW CAN YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH A GUY**, A GUY**?! AND AFTER BARELY A DAY!" Allen exclaimed, trying to whack America in the face. The blue-eyed country dodged, but slipped over Allen's feet and fell sideways, pulling Allen down with him. "GAH!"

America laid on his back on the floor, Allen on him. The red-eyed country sat up, annoyed, but forgot that he was on America, and ended siting on the latter's navel. Allen blushed again, America looking up at him with a big grin. "Awkward~" he teased.

"SH-SHUT UP YOU MEAT EATING IDIOT!" Allen yelled trying to stand up, but America rested his hands on Allen's hips. Allen gasped in shock and looked down at his other self.

"Hey, have you ever wondered what it's like to have somebody care for you?" America asked gently. Allen stared at him.

"Yes, so what if I have?" he asked angrily, blushing madly. America smiled, standing up, but also pulling up Allen to his feet. He pulled him towards the stairs and to his bedroom. This was the cleanest room by far, which surprised Allen. But he had more important things to worry about. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed angrily. America made him sit on the edge of the bed, and kneeled in between his legs. Allen's face darkened in colour, and he just stared at his blonde version of himself. America unzipped Allen's jeans, and started nuzzling Allen's underwear. The brown haired man's voice hitched a little, but he said nothing. America smiled, and massaged Allen's shaft through his underwear, quickly get a reaction. Allen moaned when America slipped his hand into his underwear, wrapping his hand around Allen's half hard shaft. He pumped him, then licked the top of the shaft's head.

Allen gasped, and America took the occasion to engulf Allen into his mouth. Allen moaned loudly, relishing the feeling of his cock in America's warm mouth. America sucked and licked him, urging Allen to moan louder. Allen arched his back, and with a moan, came into America's mouth. The latter coughed and choked a little, cum running down his chin as he swallowed. He licked his lips and looked up at the panting Allen.

"Enjoyed that, didn't you~?" he teased. Allen huffed and pouted a little. "I know you did~" America grinned, and pushed Allen backwards, so that his back was on the bed.

"Eh?! You're doin' more?!" Allen exclaimed.

"'Course I am!" America chimed, stripping them both of their clothes, leaving them both naked. Allen blushed even more, while America kissed his neck lightly, slowly moving down to his chest, flicking his tongue at the hardening nipples. Allen heard America rummage through some drawers near them, and also heard the opening of a bottle. He opened his eyes that he hadn't notice he had closed, and saw America pouring lube over his fingers. Allen started worrying.

"Hey, hey, 'Merica, c-can't y-y-y-you wait a bit…?" Allen stuttered, somehow worrying about the weird feeling he had been aware of for a while. America smiled.

"It's alright, it will just hurt a little." America soothed, pressing a finger against Allen's tight entrance, and pushed it in. It wasn't so bad, Allen thought, but it was still a very foreign feeling. America slowly pushed a second finger in, then a third, stretching Allen. The latter mewled in need, bucking his hips subconsciously. America took out his fingers, and lubed himself, pushing the head of cock against Allen's entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

Allen couldn't say anything, so gave a little nod. America pushed into Allen slowly, entering him completely. Allen was taking deep breathes, and America kissed his neck as he pulled out, and thrusted into him. Allen moaned, and wrapped his legs around America's waist, holding his shoulders. America started thrusting quicker and harder, setting out a steady pace. Allen moaned loudly each time. However, when America thrusted into his prostate, he cried out in absolute pleasure, and arched his back.

"A-AH! There!" he cried out, moaning at the same time. America aimed for that spot again, and Allen cried out repeatedly as his prostate was abuse. "G-gonna cum…" he choked out in between cries.

"Me too." America breathed out, thrusting deeply into Allen. The latter cried out when he came hard, covering his and America's chest with his essence. America came inside of Allen at the same time. He thrusted a couple more times before pulling out of Allen and lying next to him on the bed. He pulled himself and Allen inside the bed. They stayed in an awkward silence, lying next to each other on their stomachs.

"Well that was fun…" Allen mumbled truthfully, still blushing. America grinned, and laid an arm on Allen's shoulders.

"See~?" he teased. Allen pouted a little blushing.

"Mhmmhm…" he muffled into the pillow. America couldn't hear him.

"Eh? Say that again?"

"MHMMHM!" Allen repeated, louder.

"Come, don't say it to the pillow, dude, say to my face!" America pouted.

"I LOVE YOU, ASSHOLE!" Allen shouted in his face. "There! Happy?!" America stared for a second, then grinned, laughing. He hugged Allen.

"Love you too, _sweetie~_" he emphasised on the last word. Allen pulled his cheek.

"You are _not _calling me that. In front of the others at least." He half-scorned.

"What about babe?" America asked.

"NO!"

**DONE! Next chapter:**


	3. 2p Canada x 1p Canada

Insanity's Love

Chapter 3: 2p!Canada x 1p!Canada

Canada trembled under the intense look of the other Canada. "H-Hi…?" he whimpered.

"Seriously? You're my other self?" The other Canada grunted. "Pretty pathetic." She took Canada's face into his hand, squashing his cheeks. Canada whimpered, but didn't move, holding his polar bear tightly. "Hm, whatever." The taller Canada let go of the shorter one.

"Ugh…um…Y-You're…Mathieu…right?" Canada asked.

"M'yeah, but everyone calls me Matt." Matt grunted. Canada nodded quickly, fidgeting a little.

"I-I get called Mattie by the others a lot, eh..." He said quietly, looking down.

"Hm, sure, whatever." Matt shrugged in an uncaring way. He took a cigarette out his packet, and put it to his mouth, lighting it. Canada coughed a little at the smoke. "Don't smoke, I suspect?"

"U-Um…no, not really…" The smaller country said quietly.

"Hm." Matt grunted. They sat in a thick awkward silence. Canada fidgeted, running his fingers in Kumajirou's fur.

"S-Since you're my parallel self, does that mean you get noticed…?" the shorted Canadian asked quietly. Matt looked at him indifferently, and shrugged.

"M'yeah, too much if you ask me. It gets irritating when everyone starts arguing and they expect you to join in." he sighed, exhaling some smoke. Canada nodded.

"I'm the opposite. No one ever notices me, and I never get to say my opinion, and people confuse me for America all the time, eh…" he murmured. Matt shrugged in an uncaring way, even though he was a little interested at his other self's situation. They really were opposites.

"Hm. D'you like ice hockey?" Matt asked randomly. Canada perked up and seemed to beam at Matt.

"I love ice hockey!" he exclaimed in his own quiet way. Matt thought that this girly version of himself looked quite cute. He realised what he had just thought, and mentally smacked himself. "Do you want so if there's a match on, eh?" Canada asked sweetly, smiling brightly. Matt nodded.

"Sure, whatever." He grunted again. At least they had one thing in common. Canada reached for the remote, and turned on the TV. They were currently in Canada's house, as most of the parallel countries had decided to follow their other selves to learn about this new world. Canada skipped a few channels, and finally found a sports channel. An ice hockey match was starting, and the two Canadians concentrated on the TV screen. At one point in the match, a member of the team Matt was supporting slashed at one of Canada's team members, hitting him over the head while another of Matt's team speared at his legs, yet neither got a Major Penalty (**five minute penalty**).

"Hey! What the heck!? Totally not fair!" Canada exclaimed angrily. Matt looked at his other self.

"Don't get so riled up over something like that." He grunted, but stared blankly at the screen when one of the best players of his team got a Misconduct (**ten minute penalty**) for basically doing nothing. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted. Canada sneered.

"Ha! Now that's fair!" he shot at Matt.

"No it's not! That referee is messed up!" The taller man shouted.

"Payback for before!" the shorted man retorted angrily. They had a good go at each other, shouted and yelling at each other about the referee and 'not fair' this and 'not fair' that. They only stopped shouting when they match ended in a draw. They glared at each other.

"My team should of won." Matt hissed. Canada narrowed his eyes.

"Ahem, no! They shouldn't have won! My team should have won! They were fair and kept to the rules, while your team cheated 99.9% plus 0.01% of the time!" he shouted.

"Grrr! What do you mean?!" Matt growled, grabbing Canada's Maple leaf hoodie from the front.

"I mean what I said!" Canada yelled and kicked Matt in the shin. They wrestled with each other, the poor little polar bear rushing away before he caught up in the fight. Accidently, Canada tripped over backwards unto the sofa, Matt falling on top of him.

They wrestled some more, before realising the awkward position. Matt was in between Canada's legs, their hips were touching and Matt had Canada's wrist pinned to the sofa. They also both looked a little dishevelled. They stared at each other, before both of their faces exploded into a bright beetroot red.

"Awkward…" Canada whispered, not daring to move, unless he wanted to grind his hips against Matt's, which would not be a good idea.

"Bastard, don't say things like that!" Matt grumbled, obviously embarrassed and completely out of place.

"Who're you calling a bastard?! You're not any better yourself!" Canada retorted. Matt frowned, his sunglasses falling a little from his face.

"Tsch, you've got guts arguing with the person who's got you trapped." Matt pointed out, and Canada had to agree with Matt, though he would never say that. Instead he gave the taller man a daring grin, purple eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I may seem cute and gentle, but when I want to I can be a real fighter. Ask America next time you see him. Nobody argues with me when it comes to ice hockey and gets away with it. _Nobody._" He warned. Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, same thing goes for me, Mattie." He whispered, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Eh?" Canada's blush worsened, and the fact that Matt was leaning down to him wasn't really helping. Matt pressed his lips against Canada's, maybe a little hesitantly. Canada stared wide eyed into dark blue eyes. Matt pulled away. Canada stared. "…WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted, hitting Matt on the head.

"OW!"

Canada bandaged Matt's forehead half-heartedly, making sure to wrapped the bandages around his head too tightly. "Hey, I said I was sorry." Matt grumbled.

"_SORRY, _does NOT cut it! You don't go around kissing people when they're fighting." Canada scolded.

"So it's OK when they're not fighting?" Matt asked flatly.

"IT'S NEVER OK!" Canada scolded again. Matt shrank under the intense stare of the small Canadian.

'_Oh my god he's so freaking adorable._' Matt thought. He decided that he had a big crush on the little dude; even if they had just met , what, four hours ago? Canada sighed, and went to thr fridge, and took out some pancakes, and put them in the microwave. Matt's mouth watered at the smell of pancakes. Canada settled in a seat opposite Matt on the kitchen table, maple syrup and a plate of pancakes in hand.

Matt stared greedily at the pancakes, but Canada didn't offer him any. Instead, he covered them with maple syrup, and ate them, _murderously _slow. Matt drooled each time Canada ate a piece of pancake, and had puppy look on his face. Canada ignored him mercilessly. At the last piece of pancake, Matt was seriously depressed.

Canada put the piece of pancake into his mouth, and grabbed the front of Matt's chequered red and black shirt, and pulled him towards him. Matt was taken by surprise, and gasped a little in shock, before having soft lips crashed onto his own. A tongue pushed through Matt's lips, entangling with Matt's own tongue. Matt was completely frozen, and only when the a piece of pancake transferred from Canada's mouth to his mouth did his senses start to kick in. But Canada had already pulled away.

Matt stared, mouth closed. Canada beamed cutely at him. "Payback~!" he chimed sweetly. Matt swallowed the piece of pancake.

'_I'm going to die from this dude's cuteness._' He thought, blushing madly.

That night, after a whole day of sightseeing around Canada's version of his country, Matt was crept out of the guest room and into Canada's room. He peeped in, and saw Canada sleeping. He was sleeping on his side, hair a little ruffled.

'_HE LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL. OH MY GOD. HIS FACE LOOKS SO SQUISHY._' Matt thought, his face showing boredom, but he was blushing. He tiptoed to Canada's bed, and crouched next to it, staring at his opposite self. Compared to him, Canada was perfect. He was sweet, kind, an excellent cook, funny, a tease when needed, a good fighter and so much more. To be honest, Matt had be surprised when Canada had been able to hold his ground when they wrestled earlier.

He gulped. This was becoming more than a simple crush, and Matt knew it. He wondered why his guardian, Jean, the other France, had never taught him to deal with his emotions. Well…he had never really taught him anything, or had ever really cared. But Jean had taught him self-defence and those sorts of things, and Matt was thankful. Matt could overcome so many things thanks to Jean, but this kid, the cute little angelic one in front of him, was the first thing he couldn't figure out without wanting him to become his. Heck, Matt couldn't even figure out why wanted the squidgy faced kid.

Matt touched Canada's face gently, brushing the hair out of his face. He really was cute, in more ways than one. Matt would of stared at him forever, if he hadn't had the sudden urge to kiss the angelic face. He gulped a little, not wanting to wake up his shorter self, but leaned closer and kissed Canada's forehead. The shorter man mumbled something in his sleep, but otherwise nothing. Matt sighed a little.

He stroked Canada's face gently. It was so soft, almost like a baby's. Matt chuckled a little. Unlike with any of the other countries, Canada made Matt feel relaxed. Matt felt like he could be himself with Canada. He didn't have to pretend to be some macho violent dude; because to be honest, he could be very gentle when he wanted to be. But he had been brought up by both Jean and Oliver, so he was taught to be either a lazy loveless jackass or a ruthless psychopathic murderer. He was a mix of both. He wasn't lazy, but he was loveless and jackass, and he wasn't psychopathic or a murderer, but he was ruthless. So he was a ruthless loveless jackass. But at times, he could be the gentle giant sort of guy.

He loved nature, and he truly wanted to be loved. Allen was in a similar situation as he was too, and Matt wanted to be able to get along with his brother properly, but everything usually ended in anger and arguments. This sucked if you asked the Canadian.

While Matt was thinking all of this while stroking Canada's face, the smaller Canadian moaned a little, and his eyes fluttered opened. Matt noticed this, and quickly took his hand away. Canada yawned a little and blinked at Matt. "Hm? Matt? What's wrong, eh?" he asked sleepily.

"N-Nothing…I just can't sleep…" Matt lied. Canada blinked at him again, then smiled sweetly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Canada teased, and Matt half blushed half glared. The smaller Canada giggled, and lifted his duvet. Matt looked confused, and Canada rolled his eyes cutely, and pulled Matt in, much to the taller man's shock. The duvet covered them both, and Canada was holding Matt's head gently, so that Matt was facing Canada's pyjama top.

Matt was blushing madly, his heartbeat quickening rapidly. Canada was stroking his long hair gently, humming a random lullaby like tune. "You know, Matt, when I used to get nightmares, I would go crying to France. He'd hug me until I fell asleep, and I would feel safe. But then England became my guardian, but he was a good guardian too. He also let America and me sleep with him when we got scared." Canada mumbled. Matt listened quietly.

"You are so lucky…" he muttered quietly, but Canada heard him.

"What do you mean, eh?" he asked curiously. Matt stayed silent, trying how to explain his situation without confessing his more-than-a-simple-crush crush.

"When I was little, France, or Jean, he…wasn't exactly a father like figure to me…he didn't really give a shit about me, and used to ramble on about this useless thing called love. Still does today…anyway, the only valuable thing he taught me was how to survive, and swear words. Lots of those. Like you, England…Oliver, became my guardian, but he taught me more on how to kill and fight and stuff like that. He babied me a lot, but I didn't like it. It was _too _much, and too _fake. _I…I truly want to be loved. I wished Jean cared a little, just a bit…I wish Oliver would really tell me how he felt about me and Allen…and I wished me and Allen would get along better…You're lucky. Your France and England really cared for you, and you America protects you, even if he does seem a bit like the 'take advantage of other people's weaknesses' sort of guy…" Matt said, trying to keep his voice flat.

"Hmph, he is that sort of guy sometimes…" Canada nodded, eyes closed. "…have you ever told Jean or Oliver or Allen how you feel?"

"I've tried multiple times. They only laughed, or shrugged, and in the end I gave up." Matt answered, feeling himself starting to get depressed. The two Canadians stayed in a somewhat comforting silence for a while.

"…Hey Matt…" Canada whispered gently.

"What?" Matt said bluntly.

"_I _love you." Canada emphasized the 'I'. Matt froze. Did he hear correctly or was Canada just sleep talking or was he still sleeping himself?

"What did you say…?" Matt asked shakily.

"I love you. I love you Matt." Canada said, opening his eyes and looking into Matt's wide ones.

"S-Say it again…" he murmured, and he almost sounded like he was begging. Canada smiled sweetly.

"I love you. I love you so very much." Canada repeated several times, and Matt relaxed into his arms.

"I…I…I…I l…l-l-l…I love you too…Mattie…" Matt said with trouble, the words stuck in his throat. He pushed himself up unto his elbows, and kissed Canada on the cheek, then on the nose. Canada giggled, and kissed Matt gently on the lips. Matt answered the kiss gently, and licked Canada's bottom lip gently. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, he was just acting on instinct.

Canada parted his lips, and let Matt's tongue enter his mouth. Matt loved this closeness of another person, but he wanted more. Matt pushed Canada underneath him, unto his back without breaking the kiss. Hands roamed the small body, stroking and rubbing gently. Canada moaned softly into the kiss, lifting his hips a bit. Matt got the idea, and stripped himself of his clothes, before stripping the man underneath him of his clothes too.

Only when both Canadians were stark naked that they broke the kiss, panting a little. "Mattie…" Matt breathed, loving how the named so much like his own rolled off his tongue so easily. Canada moaned, and kissed Matt's nose.

"Make me yours, Matt. I want to be yours." He murmured gently. Those words made Matt's blood go southward. Fuck foreplay. But he didn't want to hurt his little Canada, so he put through fingers to Canada's mouth. Canada seemed to know what to do, and took his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them like a hungry baby.

"H-Have you done this before…? Cause it looks like you know what to do…" Matt said nervously, retrieving his fingers from Canada's mouth. The purple eyed country looked at him in an amused way.

"Are we getting jealous?" he teased, and Matt pouted a little. Canada laughed, and shook his head. "Nope, I haven't done this before…but when you've had a person like my France as your guardian, you sort of get the hang of what to do during sex. I mean, dude, there's barely a moment when he's not talking about love, sex, girls, food or himself." Canada chuckled. Matt felt reassured.

"OK…tell me if I do anything that hurts." He said gently, kissing Canada's necked lightly, and pressed his index finger against Canada's entrance. He pushed it in up to his knuckle, and looked at Canada's reaction. The latter nodded, and Matt pushed another finger in. This time Canada flinched, but took in deep breaths, trying to relax himself as much as he could. After a while, Canada nodded again, and Matt added a third finger.

Canada arched his back a little while Matt stretched him wide, pushing his fingers in deeply. Suddenly, Canada shuddered and moaned. "Hm~ t-there!" he said huskily. Matt couldn't wait anymore. Matt picked Canada up, and put him on his lap. Canada wrapped his legs around Matt's waist, and felt Matt's hot dick pressing against his entrance. He shuddered in anticipation, feeling that Matt was big. He steadied himself by holding the taller man's shoulder, while Matt held his hips.

"Ready?" Matt asked gently, kissing Canada's cheek. He nodded, and Matt pressed his dick against Canada's entrance, entering him slowly. Canada breathed slowly, the pain of being stretched to such an extent slowly fading away as he got used to it. He nodded shakily to Matt, who slowly lifted Canada, before bringing him down and thrusting him. Canada moaned loudly, urging Matt to give him more.

Matt started a fast steady rhythm. He tried to aim for that spot again, but the pleasure was driving him insane and he couldn't concentrate on his task properly. However, Canada let out a strangled moan, and wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders tightly. "There! Matt, oh fuck, harder!" he screamed. Matt grabbed Canada's hips tightly and augmented his speed. Canada kept on gasping and moaning. "Matt! I-I-AH-I'm go-gon-n-na cum!" Canada moaned loudly, eyes glazed over with intense pleasure.

Matt panted, and sucked onto Canada's neck, before leaning down a little and sucking on his nipples. "Ah! Matt! Ah! I-If you do that-AH! I'll g-g-go insane!" Canada screamed arching his back. Matt kissed Canada's cheek lightly.

"Cum, Mattie." He said gently, rubbing Canada's cock in rhythm to his pace. Canada yelled out in pleasure and arched his back, spurting cum onto their stomachs. Matt was gonna to pull out so not to come inside Canada if he didn't want him to, but Canada pressed himself down onto Matt's large cock, and rolled his hips when Matt came in him.

"Ah…Matt…it's so warm…" Canada whispered, exhausted. Matt kissed Canada on the lips lazily, hugging him tightly. This is what Matt had craved for; to be close to a person he loved and who loved him back. He relished the warmth he received from Canada, and only half-heartedly pulled out of him, laying down under the duvet, arms wrapped around Canada's small frame lovingly.

"I love you Mattie…I really do." Matt whispered into Canada's hair. Canada smiled and snuggled into Matt's chest.

"I know…I love you too Matt." He whispered back. A smile graced Matt's lips.

'_Good thing we didn't have our glasses on…they would have been turned into smithereens._' Canada chuckled as he fell asleep, and Matt grinned this time, knowing exactly what his short lover was thinking.


End file.
